Divine Eyes: Taifū vs Airaku!
A visit from Anoyoasashi For all intents and purposes, it was a nice day in the village of Gingagakure. The sun was shining, and not a single cloud was in the sky to disrupt it. As people walked through town there was not a single frown in sight. But, amongst all these pleasantries, there was a darkness in the air. Walking through the market were two men in large cloaks, hiding their faces. The first was a tall man, easily larger than most of the people in the market. The second was much smaller, almost child sized. The smaller figure ran at a brisk pace, barely keeping up with the larger man. " Airaku, keep moving." The largest of the two cloaked indivuals said, speaking to the smaller. "You're slowing me down." "Sorry Akurei." the young boy said, now known as Airaku Chiyo. The young boy increased his pace further, but still managed to lag behind Akurei's large steps. "We need to gather the vegetables for tonight's dinner. You know how the others are if there isn't enough soup." Akurei said, barely paying attention to his young ward. "I hate soup..." "If you hate soup then why do you make it once a week?" Airaku said, tilting his head. "Because soup is good for a growing body. And while you may not realize it you are still growing. And besides, soup is quick to make, especially since we're usually too busy with our research to make a good meal otherwise." Akurei explained, wagging a finger at the boy. Akurei's oddly purple tinted skin shone in the light for several seconds before being withdrawn back into the depths of his cloak. "Fine, but why can't I go play with the other boys while you shop?" Airaku said, hanging his head. "Because I don't want to risk anybody seeing your eyes. You know how greedy people are. Your own parents tried to kill you for those eyes if I recall correctly." Akurei said, watching Airaku shudder at the memory. "I'll make sure to wear the sunglasses you gave me. Please just let me off the leash for once." Airaku pleaded, giving his best puppy dog eyes. "Very well, but don't get lost. I don't want to lose you." Akurei said, sighing loudly. And as soon as Akurei gave his consent, Airaku was off, running through the streets of Gingagakure. In another part of the village were the villages three favorite youngsters. Taifū Uchiha, his teammate Kazumi Shima, and his little sister Kiyomi Uchiha were together. "Come on brother!" pouted the black haired girl. "What harm could come from playing hide and seek?" Kazumi asked her teammate. "I really don't want to, but I guess it is two against one." sighed the white haired boy. "I'll count, you two hide." Taifū said as he closed his eyes and began to count to thirty. Kazumi ran off closer to her family compound to hide in the trees. Kiyomi took off down the street and was able to avoid collisions with most of the people she passed. "There's my niece, how are you doing princess?" Reitō Yuki asked the girl as she passed him. "Sorry Reitō can't talk I'm trying to hide from Taifū!" exclaimed the girl to her uncle like figure who nodded and began walking away. The distracted girl, who now had the encounter and hiding on her mind lost focus and ran into a boy wearing sunglasses. "Ow, that hurt." complained Kiyomi as she got up. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" she quickly asked the boy as she tried to help him up. "Hey, it's no problem." Airaku said, stumbling to his feet. The impact had indeed been unsettling, and partially his fault as well. In truth, if he hadn't been hiding his powers he probably would have used his Rinnegan to protect himself. Muttering slightly to himself, he turned to the girl. "I'm Airaku Chiyo. I'm new in town." he stated, holding out his hand. "Who are you?" "I'm Kiyomi Uchiha." smiled the girl as she shook Airaku's hand. "How old are you?" Kiyomi asked the boy who was barely taller than her. "I'm eleven." Airaku said, puffing his chest out in exaggerated pride. "Hey, this may sound strange, but this is my first time in town. I was wondering if you could show me around." Airaku smiled, trying to be as polite as he could. After all, Akurei had taught him to always be polite to girls. "I was playing a game, but considering Taifū is a spoil spot he probably won't even try to find me. Okay I'll show you around." replied Kiyomi with a smile as she grabbed the boys arm and dragged him, forcing him in tow behind her. Stumbling behind Kiyomi, Airaku kept pace, a smile of his own creeping across his face. She was nice, and from what he could see so far there was no greed in her heart. But that could change when she saw his eyes. Akurei had been alive longer than anybody else, so Akurei knew human greed better than all others. But was he always right? Whatever, Airaku decided he wouldn't show her, besides it wasn't like she needed to know. "So, have you lived here your whole life?" "Yeah, I was born here." Kiyomi said, flashing a smile to the boy. "Where are you from originally? Is there a reason for the glasses?" asked Kiyomi back to back as she was inquestive. "What's your family like?" Kiyomi asked asked as one final question. The whole time Kiyomi was smiling. "I'm from a village to the east." Airaku said. "It's a small place, but you probably never heard of it. It was burned to the ground a few years ago. Since then I've been traveling with Akurei-Sensei. He and Havoc have been training me. I don't really have any parents except for them and the rest of Anoyoasashi. My other parents tried to steal my eyes..." Airaku said, his voice growing quite when he spoke of his previous family. "But Akurei was there to keep me safe. He's not greedy like everybody else though. He gave me these sunglasses to hide my eyes from the sun because they're sensitive." "Why would they try to steal your eyes?" asked Kiyomi in a very confused voice, not having a clue about his secret power. "Sorry if what I asked brought painful memories." apologized the girl with true sincerity. "I don't know..." Airaku lied, glancing away from Kiyomi. "So you said you were an Uchiha? What's it like? And you mentioned another boy? Who is he?" Airaku asked, changing the subject as best as he could. "Well I'm only half Uchiha, though I don't have my mom's ability. Taifū is my big brother!" Kiyomi exclaimed, obviously caring about her brother a lot. "I have the Sharingan but it isn't complete." Kiyomi said in a rather sad tone. "What's your mom's ability? If you have the sharingan, but not your mom's ability that means she doesn't have the sharingan and has something else." Airaku reasoned, prying slightly at Kiyomi's personal life. "If you tell me more I'll tell you more about me. Deal?" "Okay. My mom is from the Kaguya clan and she has their Shikotsumyaku. My brother Taifū inherited both are parents abilities while I only got my daddy's eyes." Kiyomi said, with envy of her brother. Kiyomi was still refraining from telling the boy her dad was the Gensokage as to avoid possibly intimidating him. "Your mom is a Kaguya and your dad is Uchiha?" Airaku's eyes widened beneath his sunglasses in surpise. "That's so cool! Well, I agreed to tell you some stuff about me if you told me about yourself. So anything you want to know?" Airaku replied, smiling at Kiyomi. "Well what is Akurei like, you mentioned him earlier. Who is Havoc? Last why are you traveling rather than settle down in a village?" Kiyomi fired question after question with a smile. "Akurei is... Well he's tall, and really strong." Airaku said, holding his hands into the sky to give an idea as to how big he was. "He used to be the Shindakage of his village, but it was destroyed when he was still a little kid like me. And that's not the end of it. It can turn into people. Dead people, and copy all their abilities. He's so strong I bet he could take on the Legendary Sage of Six Paths! And Havoc is his second in command! Havoc can control gravity and taught me his really awesome Space-Time Jutsu! He's one of the best ninja ever." Airaku said, excitement and pride filling his voice to the brim. "But, Akurei's village is gone, so we're constantly on the move while we collect resources for our experiments. He says he's working on a way to end all differences and lead an era of peace where everybody is the same." Airaku added. "But until then, we hang around the smaller villages while we work. Akurei says it helps build relationships." "Steal from the dead? My daddy say's that is one of the worst shames someone could bring upon themselves. Could he really be that strong. Don't legends say that the Sage made the moon himself?" Kiyomi said recalling stories and things her father has told and taught her. "Also what do you mean by experiments?" asked the girl with a bit of uncomfortability. "He doesn't steal from the dead!" Airaku said, slamming his foot against the ground in sudden rage. "He's a good man who wouldn't bring shame to anybody! All he wants to do is help people by making them stronger! He taught me how to use the five elements! He isn't like anybody else in this world! He's nice to me and everybody else! If you m-" Airaku began, a few tears visible running down his cheek from beneath his sunglasses. "That's it! I'll bring you to meet him! He's real nice! Maybe you can meet the others too! We're having soup tonight!" Airaku said, his grip tightening around Kiyomi's wrist. "Come on, it'll be fun!" Showing fear at the outburst, Kiyomi couldn't even react as she was pulled behind the boy. "I'm sorry." she said as she picked up pace still unable to react. "Well, this doesn't seem any good." said a white haired boy, Taifū, watching the action from a top of a building. He made a shadow clone to inform Kazumi the game has been canceled as he followed his sister and the mysterious boy from on top the building. The shadow clone for done informing Kazumi and quickly popped as he didn't want to see her disappointment. "Keep up!" Airaku said, turning to Kiyomi and slowing down slightly. "He was in the market when I left to go exploring. If we hurry he might still be there." Airaku smiled, turning once more to look ahead.